Are you really a PJO Fan?
by Luvs2Write08
Summary: Only tru PJO/Heroes of Olympus fans would remember theses quotes. This is just some of the funny moments and memories of all 8 of Rick Riordan's phenomenal books of both series. 3 to Leo Percy Frank Jason Piper Hazel Grover Thalia Annabeth Luke Bianca Nico and all the other beloved characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Only true PJO fans would remember these quotes. Hope you enjoy the memories. Everything belongs to Rick Riodran!**

With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later. _Nico DiAngelo; The Last Olympian_

You deal with mythological stuff for a few years, you learn that paradises are usually places where you get killed. _Percy Jackson; Battle on the Labyrinth _

Dreams like a podcast, Downloading truth in my ears. They tell me cool stuff." "Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad. He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred." "A god named Fred? _Percy Jackson; Titan's Curse_

It seemed weird calling a teenager 'sir' but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then, they blew stuff up. _Percy Jackson; Titan's Curse_

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically. "Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool." He grinned at us, waiting for applause. "That last line was four syllables." Artemis said. Apollo frowned. "Was it?'' "Yes. What about I am so bigheaded?" "No, no, that's six syllable, hhhm." He started muttering to himself. Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I d had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a godess from Sparta-" "I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That s five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself. _Apollo; Titan's Curse_

My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. _Hermes_

Rachel: They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb. Annabeth: Was it hard? _ Battle of the Labyrinth_

Apollo: You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear thorough the search. Percy: In other words, you don't know? _Titan's Curse_

New lesson, class. Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with a celestial bronze sword. This change is perfectly normal, and will happen to you right now if you don't BACK OFF! _Percy; The Battle of the Labyrinth _

It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one. _Percy; The Last Olympian_

"Gaea?" Leo shook his head. "Isn't that Mother Nature? She's supposed to have, like, flowers in her hair and birds singing around her and dear and rabbits doing her laundry."  
"Leo, that's Snow White," Piper said." _Leo; The Lost Hero_

"Let's boogie,' he (Leo) said. 'Before I come to my senses" _Leo; Mark of Athena_

"I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts" - _Leo Valdez_; Mark of Athena

"Jason scratched his head. "You named him Festus? You know that in Latin, 'festus' means 'happy'? You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?" _ Jason; Lost Hero_

"I could have killed you."  
"Or I could have killed you," Percy said.  
Jason shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe."  
"I don't need an ocean—"  
"Boys," Annabeth interrupted, "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest."  
Food first," Percy said. "Please?" _Annabeth Chase; Mark of Athena_

"Jason muttered "And I saw something...Really terrible."  
"That was Hera," Thalia grumbled, "Her Majesty, the Loose Cannon."  
"That's it, Thalia Grace," Said the goddess. "I will turn you into and aardvark, so help me-"  
"Stop it, you two," Piper said. Amazingly, they both shut up." _Thalia Grace; Lost Hero_

"Percy blinked. "So your brother is a winged horse. But you're also my half brother, which means all the flying horses in the world are my…You know what? Lets' forget it." _Percy; Mark of Athena_

"This is Buford," Leo announced. "You name your furniture?" Frank asked." _Frank Zhang; Mark of Athena_

"He'd learned years ago it was better not to dwell too much on who was related to whom on the godly side of things. After Tyson the Cyclops adopted him as a brother, Percy decided that that was about as far as he wanted to extend the family." _Percy; Mark of Athena_

"Quintus…" Geryon mused. "Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?" "Yeah."  
"Never heard of him," _Battle of the Labyrinth_

"Now, as far as I knew, he (Luke) was still sailing around on his demon-infested cruise ship while the chopped-up Lord Kronos re-formed, bit by bit, in a golden sarcophagus, biding his time until he had enough power to challenge the Olympian gods. In demigod-speak, we call this a "problem." _Percy; Battle of the Labyrinth_

"He just raised the dead with coke and cheeseburgers" _Percy; Battle of the Labyrinth_

"Reyna looked at Percy without much hope. "You _do_ have a plan?"  
Percy wanted to step forward bravely and say, _No, I don't!_" _Percy; Son of Neptune_

"As Hazel marched down the hill, she cursed in Latin. Percy didn't understand all of it, but he got _son of a gorgon_, _power-hungry snake_, and a few choice suggestions about where Octavian could stick his knife." _Percy; Son of Neptune_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. Who remembers these quotes? **

"Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.  
"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."  
"Which one is me?" I asked.  
"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.  
"Oh, shut up." _Titan's Curse; Zoe-Percy_

"Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die." _Percy; Battle of the Labyrinth_

"Can you surf really well, then?"  
I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried."  
He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)" _Percy; Titan's Curse_

"Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when you are the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." _Percy; Last Olympian_

"Monkey bar," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these." She leaped onto to the first rung and start swinging her way across. She was scared of tiny spiders, but not of plummeting to her death from a set of monkey bars. Go figure." _Percy; Battle of the Labyrinth_

"Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say." _Ares; Lightning Thief_

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" I asked. "It only works on wild animals."  
"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.  
"Hey!" I protested. _Annabeth; Lightning Thief_

"My name is Percy Jackson.  
I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.  
Am I a troubled kid?  
Yeah. You could say that." _Percy; Lightning Thief_

"Now, come over here so I can pat you down."  
"But you don't have-" Percy stopped. "Uh, sure."  
He stood next to the armless statue. Terminus conducted a rigorous mental pat down.  
"You seem to be clean," Terminus decided. "Do you have anything to declare?"  
"Yes," Percy said. "I declare that this is stupid." _Percy; Son of Neptune_

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you."  
"Could've fooled me."She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look...we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."  
"Why?"  
She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."  
"They must really like olives."  
"Oh, forget it."  
"Now, if she'd invented pizza-_that_ I could understand." _Percy-Annabeth; Lightning Thief _

"The main courtyard was filled with warriors - mermen with fish tails from the waist down and human bodies from the waist up, except their skin were blue, which I'd never known before. Some were tending the wounded. Some were sharpening spears and swords. One passed us, swimming in a hurry. His eyes were bright green, like that stuff they put in glow-sticks, and his teeth were shark teeth. They don't show you stuff like that in "The Little Mermaid." _Percy; Last Olympian_

"I'm Dylan. I'm so cool. I want to date myself, but I don't know how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!" _Leo; Lost Hero_

"You weren't able to talk sense into him?"  
"Well, we kind of tried to kill each other in a duel to the death."  
"I see. You tried the diplomatic approach." Hermes-Percy; Sea of Monsters

"Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with the seven-layer dip...And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."  
Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing Soprano for a week. _Percy; Lightning Thief_

"Kronos would be 10 times more powerful. His very presence would incinerate you. And once he achieves this he will empower the other Titans. They are weak, compared to what they soon will become, unless you can stop them, the world will fall, the gods will die, and I will never achieve a perfect score on this stupid machine." _Dionysus; Last Olympian_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nooo-thing. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

"Christmas in the Underworld was NOT my idea.  
If I'd known what was coming, I would've called in sick. I could've avoided an army of demons, a fight with a Titan, and a trick that almost got my friends and me cast into eternal darkness.  
But no, I had to take my stupid English exam." _Percy; Demigod Files_

"We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."  
"Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled.  
Zoe stepped toward her. "You challenge my skills, you scullion? You know _nothing_ of being a Hunter!" "Oh, _scullion_. You're calling _me_ a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" _Thalia; Titan's Curse_

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression." _Apollo; Titan's Curse_

"Could an Olympian parent turn against his half-blood child? Would it sometimes be easier just to let them die? If there were ever any half-bloods who needed to worry about that, it was Thalia and me. I wondered if maybe I should've sent Poseidon that seashell pattern tie for Father's Day after all." _Percy; Titan's Curse_

"Thalia blushed."Hi, Lord Apollo."  
Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—" _Apollo; Titan's Curse_

"Tell me when it's over "Thalia said. Her eyes were shut tight. The statue was holding on to us so we couldn't fall but still Thalia clutched his arm like it was the most important thing in the world.  
"Everything's fine "I promised.  
"Are... are we very high "  
I looked down. Below us a range of snowy mountains zipped by. I stretched out my foot and kicked snow off one of the peaks.  
"Nah "I said."Not that high." _Percy; Titan's Curse_

**To ****Percabeth2074**

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."  
Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"  
Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French  
fries."  
Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."  
Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but I started  
cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not  
understand."  
"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.  
"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."  
I busted up, and I probably would've kept laughing all day, but then I heard a noise:  
"Moooo."  
The smile melted off my face. I wondered if the noise was just in my head, but Grover  
had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused. "Did I just hear a cow?"  
"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed." _Thalia-Zoe-Percy-Grover; Titan's Curse_

"Dancing?' Annabeth asked.  
Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. 'Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?'  
Grover looked hurt. 'I did." _Grove-Thalia; Titan's Curse_

"Leo: Rainbows. Very macho.  
Annabeth: Butch is our best equestrian; he gets along great with the pegasi.  
Leo: Rainbows, ponies...  
Butch: I'm gonna toss you off this chariot." _Leo; Lost Hero_

"I'm the son of Jupiter; I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster; I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed Titan Krios with my own hand. And now I'm going to destroy you Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."  
"Wow, dude," Leo muttered, "You been eating red meat?" _Leo; Lost Hero_

"It'll be dangerous," Nyssa warned him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."  
"Oh." Suddenly Leo didn't look so excited. Then he remembered everyone was watching. "I mean... Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this." _Leo; Lost Hero_

"Survive first. Figure out crayon drawing of destiny later." _Leo; Lost Hero_

"I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" Leo said. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies _love_ a bad boy." _Leo; Mark of Athena_

"Aphrodite," [Annabeth] said.  
"Venus?" Hazel asked in amazement.  
"Mom," Piper said with no enthusiasm.  
"Girls!" The goddess spread her arms like she wanted a group hug.  
The three demigods did not oblige. Hazel backed into a palmetto tree." _Piper; Mark of Athena_

"Festus just detected a large group of eagles behind us—long-range radar, still not in sight."  
Piper leaned over the console. "Are you sure they're Roman?"  
Leo rolled his eyes. "No, Pipes. It could be a random group of giant eagles flying in perfect formation. Of course they're Roman!" _Piper-Leo; Mark of Athena_

"Percy looked at his friends."I'm getting tired of this guy's shirt." _Percy; Mark of Athena_

"I hate wonder bread," Jason said. _Jason; Mark of Athena_

"This is Annabeth," Jason said. "Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people." _Jason; Mark of Athena_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is strictly Leo Valdez. Shoutouts to Leo and his fans (but he's mine). Everything belongs to Rick Riordan!**

"Leo had seen Tia Callida in action; she liked knives, snakes and putting babies in roaring fires. Yeah, definitely let's unleash her rage. Great idea." Leo; Lost Hero

"You can't burn me." Leo; Lost Hero

"Leo took out a pen and autographed the arm of one of the nymphs. "Narcissus is a loser! He's so weak, he can't bench-press a Kleenex. He's so lame, when you look up lame on Wikipedia, it's got a picture of Narcissus—only the picture's so ugly, no one ever checks it out." Leo; Mark of Athena

"Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!" Leo; Son of Neptune

According to Festus, our flying table, Buford, made it back safely while we were in Charleston, so those eagles didn't get him. Unfortunately, he lost the laundry bag with your pants."  
"Dang it!" Frank Barked, which Leo figured was probably severe profanity for him. No doubt Frank would've cursed some more -busting out the golly gees and the gosh darns- but Percy interrupted by doubling over and groaning. Leo; Mark of Athena

"The eidolons started pounding on the door.  
'Who is it?' Leo called.  
'Valdez!'  
'Valdez who?" Leo; Mark of Athena

"A ruby-encrusted orb popped its top and helicopter blades unfolded. Leo was glad Buford the table wasn't here-he would've fallen in love." Leo; Mark of Athena

"I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts" Leo; Mark of Athena

"He turned to Frank who was trying to pull his fingers out of the Chinese handcuffs…  
"Okay," Frank relented. "Sure." He frowned at his fingers, trying to pull them out of the trap. "Uh, how do you—"  
Leo chuckled. "Man, you've never seen those before? There's a simple trick to getting out."  
Frank tugged again with no luck. Even Hazel was trying not to laugh.  
Frank grimaced with concentration. Suddenly, he disappeared. On the deck where he'd been standing, a green iguana crouched next to an empty set of Chinese handcuffs.  
"Well done, Frank Zhang," Leo said dryly, doing his impression of Chiron the centaur. "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas." Leo; Mark of Athena

"He had no idea where the stereotype of dumb giggly blondes came from. Ever since he'd met Annabeth at the Grand Canyon last winter, when she'd marched toward him with that Give me Percy Jackson or I'll kill you expression, Leo had thought of blondes as much too smart and much too dangerous." Leo; Mark of Athena

"Leo couldn't help smiling."That could be fun."  
"Fun" she said unhappily.  
"Blue elephants."  
"Blue elephants."  
"Kiss me you fool."  
"You fool." "Hey!" Leo; Mark of Athena

"Aphros nodded, a glint of pride in his eyes. "We have trained all the famous mer-heroes! Name a famous mer-hero, and we have trained him or her!"  
"Oh, sure," Leo said. "Like…um, the Little Mermaid?"  
Aphros frowned. "Who? No! Like Triton, Glaucus, Weissmuller, and Bill!"  
"Oh. "Leo had no idea who any of those people were. "You trained Bill? Impressive." Leo; Mark of Athena

"I still don't understand what a sea god would be doing in Atlanta."  
Leo snorted. "What's a wine god doing in Kansas? Gods are weird." Leo; Mark of Athena

"Leo drummed his fingers. "Great. I should have installed a smoke screen that makes the ship smell like a giant chicken nugget. Remind me to invent that, next time."  
Hazel frowned. "What is a chicken nugget?"  
"Oh, man…" Leo shook his head in amazement. "That's right. You've missed the last, like, seventy years. Well, my apprentice, a chicken nugget—"  
"Doesn't matter," Annabeth interrupted." Leo; Mark of Athena

"Coach Hedge yelled, "Thar she blows! Kansas, ahoy!"  
"Holy Hephaestus," Leo muttered. "He really needs to work on his shipspeak." Leo; Mark of Athena

"Percy says be talked to a Nereid in Charleston Harbor!"  
"Good for him!" Leo yelled back.  
"The Nereid said we should seek help from Chiron's brothers."  
"What does that mean? The Party Ponies?" Leo had never met Chiron's crazy centaur relatives, but he'd heard rumors of Nerf sword-fights, root beer-chugging contests, and Super Soakers filled with pressurized whipped cream.  
"Not sure," Annabeth said. "But I've got coordinates. Can you input latitude and longitude in this thing?"  
"I can input star charts and order you a smoothie, if you want. Of _course_ I can do latitude and longitude!" Leo; Mark of Athena

Jason took a deep breath. "Leo, I'm sorry about that stuff I said in Chicago. That wasn't me. You're not annoying and you DO take stuff seriously- especially your work. I wish I could do half of the things you do." Leo lowered his screw driver, and shook his head like WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THIS GUY? "I try very hard to be annoying; do not insult my ability to annoy. And how am I supposed to resent you if you go around apologizing? I'm a lowly mechanic. And you're like the prince of the sky; son is The Lord of the universe." "Lord of the universe?" "Yeah, your all like-BAM, lightning man, watch me fly, I'm an eagle that soars-" "shut up Valdez." Leo managed a small smile. "See I do annoy you." Leo; Lost Hero


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing belongs to me. Props to Rick Riordan. Also, is it just me or does Percy have a HUGE ego. I'm thnking him saving Camp Half Blood at least 6 time in the past 6 years has done that to him. That's one of the thing I don't like about him. But you've got to love him.**

"Two hundred Romans and no one have got a pen? Never mind!"  
He slung his M16 onto his back and pulled out a hand grenade. There were many screaming Romans. Then the hand grenade morphed into a ballpoint pen, and Mars began to write.  
Frank looked at Percy with wide eyes. He mouthed: Can your sword do grenade form?  
Percy mouthed back, "No. Shut up." Frank-Percy; Son of Neptune

"And," Annabeth continued, "It reminds me how long we've known each other. We were _twelve_, Percy. Can you believe that?"  
"No, he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"  
She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"  
"Okay, fine." Annabeth-Percy; Mark of Athena

"Back in my day, we died all the time, and we liked it!" Son of Neptune

"You sneaked into my cabin?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting in trouble with Coach Hedge."  
"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?" Percy- Annabeth; Mark of Athena

"Naturally, Coach Hedge went ballistic; but Percy found it hard to take the satyr seriously since he was barely five feet tall.  
"Never in my life!" Coach bellowed, waving his bat and knocking over a plate of apples. "Against the rules! Irresponsible!"  
"Coach," Annabeth said, "it was an accident. We were talking, and we fell asleep."  
"Besides," Percy said, "you're starting to sound like Terminus."  
Hedge narrowed his eyes. "Is that an insult, Jackson?'Cause I'll—I'll terminus you, buddy!" Coach Hedge; Mark of Athena

"Blackjack," Percy said, "this is Piper and Jason. They're friends."  
The horse nickered.  
"Uh, maybe later," Percy answered.  
Piper had heard that Percy could speak to horses, being the son of the horse lord Poseidon, but she'd never seen it in action.  
"What does Blackjack want?" she asked.  
"Donuts," Percy said. "Always donuts." Percy; Mark of Athena

"Save yourselves!" Percy warned. "It is too late for us!"  
Then he gasped and pointed to the spot where Frank was hiding. "Oh, no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"  
Nothing happened.  
"I _said_," Percy repeated, "Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"  
Frank stumbled out of nowhere, making a big show of grabbing his throat. "Oh, no," he said, like he was reading from a teleprompter. "I am turning into a crazy dolphin." Frank-Percy; Mark of Athena

"The meeting was like a war council with donuts. Then again, back at Camp Half-Blood they used to have their most serious discussions around the Ping-Pong table in the rec room with crackers and Cheez Whiz, so Percy felt right at home." Percy; Mark of Athena

"Down in the water, Octavian yelled, "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!"  
"Tempting," Percy called down." Percy; Mark of Athena

"Hazel!" he yelled. "That box! Open it!"  
She hesitated, and then saw the box he meant. The label read WARNING. DO NOT OPEN.  
"Open it!" Leo yelled again." Leo-Hazel; Mark of Athena

"So…these Pillars of Hercules. Are they dangerous?"  
Annabeth stayed focused on the cliffs. "For Greeks, the pillars marked the end of the known world. The Romans said the pillars were inscribed with a Latin warning—"  
_"Non plus ultra,"_ Percy said.  
Annabeth looked stunned. "Yeah. _Nothing Further Beyond_. How did you know?"  
Percy pointed. "Because I'm looking at it." Percy-Annabeth; Mark of Athena

"Forget the chicken-nugget smoke screen. Percy wanted Leo to invent an anti-dream hat." Percy; Mark of Athena

"Maybe it's the other way around," Jason suggested. "Maybe people with special gifts show up when bad things are happening because that's when  
they're needed most." Jason; Lost hero

"Piper had a new entry in her top-ten list of _Times Piper Felt Useless_.  
Fighting Shrimpzilla with a dagger and a pretty voice? Not so effective." Piper; Mark of Athena

"Most helmsmen would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a tiller. Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD." Leo; Mark of Athena

"The first lesson every child of Athena learned: Mom was the best at everything, and you should never, _ever_ suggest otherwise." Annabeth; Mark of Athena

"Coach Hedge grumbled as he tended their wounds. "How come I never get invited on these violent trips?" Coach Hedge; Mark of Athena

"Yay!" Tyson went around the couches and gave everyone a big hug—even Octavian, who didn't look thrilled about it." Percy; Mark of Athena

"Pluto's pauldrons," Reyna cursed." Reyna; Mark of Athena

"[Tyson] looked him over with that massive baby-brown eye. "You are not dead. I like it when you are not dead."  
Ella fluttered to the ground and began preening her feathers. "Ella found a dog," she announced. "A large dog. And a Cyclops." Was she blushing? Before Percy could decide, his black mastiff pounced on him, knocking Percy to the ground and barking so loudly that even Arion backed up. "Hey, Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said. "Yeah, I love you, too, girl. Good dog."  
Hazel squeaked. "You have a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary?"  
"Long story." Hazel-Percy; Son of Neptune

"What? You run? Coward! Stand still and die!"  
Percy had no intention of doing that." Percy; Son of Neptune

"Aphrodite strikes again, huh? You're going to be the best-dressed warrior in town, beauty queen." Leo; Lost Hero

**For ****The quite one in the corner**

"I'm so glad you're here," Aphrodite said. "War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable. So there's really only one thing to do."  
"Uh... and that is?" Annabeth ventured.  
"Why, have tea and chat, obviously"


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna thank you guys for the suggestions. It's really helping me. You guys are why I keep doing this, I was gunna quit right after the first time. Also sometime I can't use yours the next time I post or maybe if I miss it just tell me. Again everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

"Can we just call them storm spirits?" Leo asked. "Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks." Leo; Lost Hero

"They're Lares. House gods."  
"House gods," Percy said. "Like...smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?" Percy; Son of Neptune

"Elections only happen in two ways," Reyna said. "Either the legion raises someone on a shield after a major success on the battlefield-and we haven't had any major battles-or we hold a ballot on the evening of June 24, at the Feast of Fortuna. That's in five days."  
Percy frowned. "You have a feast for tuna?" Percy; Son of Neptune

"Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyson pounding the Earthborn into the ground like a game of whack-a-mole. Ella was fluttering above him, dodging missiles and calling out advice: "The groin. The Earthborn's groin is sensitive."  
SMASH!  
"Good. Yes. Tyson found its groin." Ella; Son of Neptune

"Look," Percy continued, "I know I'm new here. I know you guys don't like to mention the massacre in the nineteen eighties-"  
"He mentioned it!" one of the ghosts whimpered." Percy; Son of Neptune

"They all ordered massive plates of eggs, pancakes, and reindeer sausage, though Frank looked a little worried about the reindeer."You think its okay that we're eating Rudolph?"  
"Dude," Percy said, "I could eat Prancer and Blitzen, too. I'm _hungry_." Frank-Percy; Son of Neptune

"Behold!" Percy shouted. "The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!" Percy; Mark of Athena

"Whenever Percy stopped by to see [Annabeth], she was so lost in thought that the conversation went something like this:  
Percy: 'Hey, how's it going?'  
Annabeth: 'Uh, no thanks.'  
Percy: 'Okay...have you eaten anything today?'  
Annabeth: 'I think Leo is on duty. Ask him.'  
Percy: 'So, my hair is on fire.'  
Annabeth: 'Okay, in a while." Annabeth-Percy; Mark of Athena

"While Leo fussed over his helm controls, Hazel and Frank relayed the story of the fish-centaurs and their training camp.  
'Incredible,' Jason said. 'These are really good brownies.'  
'That's your only comment?' Piper demanded.  
He looked surprised. 'What? I heard the story. Fish-centaurs. Merpeople. Letter of intro to the Tiber River god. Got it. But these brownies-'  
'I know,' Frank said, his mouth full. 'Try them with Ester's peach preserves.'  
'That,' Hazel said, 'is incredibly disgusting.'  
'Pass me the jar, man,' Jason said.  
Hazel and Piper exchanged a look of total exasperation. Boys." Frank-Jason; Mark of Athena

"That's what being a demigod was all about, not quite belonging in the mortal world or on Mount Olympus but trying to make peace with both sides of their nature." Mark of Athena

"Piper bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was check Katopris for more terrifying images.  
'I've tried,' she said.' The dagger doesn't always show what I want to see. In fact, it hardly ever does'  
'Please,' Percy said.' Try again.'  
He pleaded with those sea-green eyes, like a cute baby seal that needed help. Piper wondered how Annabeth ever won an argument with this guy.  
'Fine,' she sighed, and drew her dagger" Piper; Mark of Athena

"Shut up, me," Leo said aloud.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing," he said. "Long night. I think I'm hallucinating. It's cool."  
Sitting in front, Leo couldn't see their faces, but he assumed from their silence that his friends were not pleased to have a sleepless, hallucinating dragon driver.  
"Just joking." Leo decided it might be good to change the subject." Leo; Lost Hero

"They both (Thalia and Hera) glared at her, and for three long seconds, Piper wasn't sure which one of them was going to kill her first." Piper; Lost Hero

**For ****Percabeth2074 and ****Arider12**

"Jeez, Hazel," Percy said, "tell your horse to watch his language."  
Hazel tried not to laugh. "What did he say?"  
"With the cussing removed? He said he can get us to the top."  
Frank looked incredulous. "I thought the horse couldn't fly!"  
This time Arion whinnied so angrily, even Hazel could guess he was cursing.  
"Dude," Percy told the horse, "I've gotten suspended for saying less than that..." Arion-Percy; Son of Neptune

"Um…is that thing tame?" Frank said.  
The horse whinnied angrily.  
"I don't' think so," Percy guessed. "He just said, 'I will trample you to death, silly Chinese Canadian baby man."  
"You speak horse?" Hazel asked.  
"'Baby man'?" Frank spluttered. Frank-Arion; Son of Neptune

When Percy finished, Jason whistled appreciatively. "No wonder they made you praetor."  
Octavian snorted. "Which means we have _three_ praetors? The rules clearly state we can only have two!"  
"On the bright side," Percy said, "both Jason _and_ I outrank you, Octavian. So we can _both_ tell you to shut up."  
Octavian turned as purple as his shirt.

Lady, I got a three-pound hammer with your name on it. Leo; Lost Hero

His [Tyson] brethren all grabbed hammers and chisels, yelled, "PEANUT BUTTER!" and charged behind Tyson into battle. Tyson-Percy; Last Olympian

"Is Tyson okay?" I asked.  
This question seemed to take my dad by surprise. "He's fine. Doing much better than I expected. Although 'peanut butter' is a strange battle cry." Poseidon; Last Olympian


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not as funny as my other chapters. This one is for all the PJO and Heroes of Olympus couples. Who's your favorite? Who do you not like as much as the others? Anybody who submitted a request I'll do it next chapter. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

"I don't deserve you."  
"You're not allowed to say that."  
"Why not?"  
"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up-"  
Jason leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as it the world had switched to high definition.  
"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid." _Jason-Piper; Mark of Athena_

"...Besides, Reyna will do what she can to slow things down. She's still on our side. I know she is."  
"You trust her." Piper's voice sounded hollow, even to herself.  
"Look Pipes. I told you, you've got nothing to be jealous about."  
"She's beautiful. She's powerful. She's so...Roman."  
Jason put down his hammer. He took her hand, which sent a tingle up her arm. Piper's dad had once taken her to the Aquarium of the Pacific and shown her an electric eel. He told her that the eel sent out pulses that shocked and paralyzed its prey. Each time Jason looked at her or touched her hand, Piper felt like that.  
"You're beautiful and powerful," he said. "And I don't want you to be Roman. I want you to be Piper. Besides, we're a team, you and me." _Jason-Piper; Mark of Athena_

"Oh, and Drew, honey?"  
The former counselor looked back reluctantly.  
"In case you think I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, "don't even _look_ at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's _mine_. If you even try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound."  
Drew turned around so fast, she ran into the doorframe. Then she was gone." _Piper; Lost Hero_

"The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive." _Percy; Last Olympian_

"Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.  
"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."  
"You are _not_ going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"  
"You would've done the same for me."  
It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod." _Percy-Annabeth; Last Olympian_

"I found myself staring at her, which was stupid since I'd seen her a billion times. Still, she seemed so much more mature. It was kind of intimidating. I mean, sure, she'd always been cute, but she was starting to be seriously beautiful." _Percy; Last Olympian_

"She raised an eyebrow."You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"  
You'd probably kick my butt."  
You _know_ I'd kick your butt."  
I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"  
Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"  
Oh, you so wanted to."  
Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry.  
Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked her voice soft. I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.  
You're laughing at me," I complained.  
I am not!"  
You are _so_ not making this easy."  
Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." _Percy-Annabeth; Last Olympian_

"And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." _Percy; Last Olympian_

"Okay," I said. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people."  
She nodded. "And so...hypothetically, if these to people like each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"  
"Oh..." I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows-slow, dumb, and bright red. "Um..." _Rachel-Percy; Last Olympian_

"When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body." _Percy; Last Olympian_

"Annabeth's face, her blond hair and gray eyes, the way she laughed, threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss whenever he did something stupid.  
She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought." _Percy; Son of Neptune_

"Percy smiled. He knew the stakes were high. He knew this day could go horribly wrong. But he also knew that Annabeth was on that ship. If things went _right_, this would be the best day of his life.  
He threw one arm around Hazel and one arm around Frank.  
"Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family." _Percy; Son of Neptune_

"He remembered his home now, and that gave him new determination to succeed. He was fighting for two camps now - two families." _Percy; Son of Neptune_

She [Hazel] shook her head. "You don't know the whole story. I should have been sent to the Fields of Punishment. I—I'm just as bad—"  
"No you're not!" Frank balled his fists. He looked around like he was searching for anybody who might disagree with him—enemies he could hit for Hazel's sake. "She's a good person!" he yelled across the street. _Frank; Son of Neptune_

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. Percy; Battle of the Labyrinth


	8. Chapter 8

**Bored. Everything belongs to R&R. I know it a short chapter but I was like tired so….yeah. I'll do better next time. Luvs ya'll. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out.**

Piper gripped his hand and followed him. "If I fall, you're catching me."  
"Uh, sure." Jason hoped he wasn't blushing. Leo stepped out next. "You're catching me, too, Superman. But I ain't holding your hand." Leo; Lost Hero

For AthenaGrayEyes98

Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts." Leo; Lost Hero

"Do we get our own wanted posters?" Leo asked. "And do they have our bounties, like, broken down on a price list?"  
Hazel wrinkled her nose. "What are you talking about?"  
"Just curious how much I'm going for these days," Leo said. "I mean I can understand no being as pricey as Percy or Jason, maybe…but am I worth, like, two Franks, or three Franks?" Leo; Mark of Athena

For the soul alchemist 15

"We'll be outlaws as well as traitors," Jason confirmed. "Any Roman demigod would have the right to kill us on sight. But I wouldn't worry about that. If we cross the Atlantic, they'll give up on chasing us. They'll assume we'll die in the Mediterranean_the Mare Nostrum."  
Percy pointed his pizza slice at Jason. "You, sir, are a ray of sunshine." Percy-Jason; Mark of Athena

For Percabeth2074

Leo closed his hand and the fire went out. "Didn't want to look like a freak."  
"I have lightning and wind powers." Jason reminded him. "Piper can turn beautiful and charm people into giving her BMW's. You're no more of a freak then we are. And, hey, maybe you could fly, too. Like jump off a building and yell, 'FLAME ON!'"  
"If I did that, you would see a flaming kid falling to his death, and I would be yelling something a little stronger than 'FLAME ON!'"

Thought Percabeth2074 might like:

"Like water leaking through a dam," said Piper.  
"Yeah," smiled Percy. "We've got a dam hole."  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing," he said. "Inside joke."  
"Very slowly using two fingers, Annabeth drew her dagger. Instead of dropping it, she tossed it as far as she could into the water. Octavian made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say _toss_ it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!" Annabeth tried for a dumb-blonde smile, like: _Oh, silly me._ Nobody who knew her would have been fooled. But Octavian seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.  
"You other two..." He pointed his blade a Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"  
All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger.  
"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced." Percy-Annabeth; Mark of Athena

For Vanessa7888

"Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever met. No offense you guys, but it's true. If anybody can survive, he will, especially if he's got Annabeth at his side." Nico; Mark of Athena

"Never seen Jason fly before," Percy grumbled. "He looks like a blond Superman" Percy; Mark of Athena

For silvershadowrebel

"Excuse me," I broke in. "But if you're gonna kill me, could you please get on with it?"  
All three gods looked at me. "Well this one has an attitude," Demeter observed. Percy; Last Olympian

"[Iris] squeezed his hand."Don't lose hope, Frank. Rainbows always stand for hope."  
"Hope," Frank grumbled. "I'd rather have a few good weasels." Frank; Son of Neptune

**If I missed your quote….tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys! Just wanna say that I'm sorry I haven't been posting so often and I've been meaning to but I was grounded. Anyway how was your holidays. I got an iPhone 4S for Christmas. Yay! Anyway I wanna say I'm going to have a new chapter posted by the end of this week and I'm running out of quotes so if you have any quotes you wanna submit please do that now and I wanna say I'm sorry again sooooo yay. Keep laughing at the hilarious things Leo says. Keep loving Percy. Keep being confused by the random facts Annabeth says. Don't blackout like Hazel. Don't forget like Jason. Love the klutzy things Frank does. And just know you're as beautiful as Piper. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Omg I feel so sorry that I lied to you guys. My twin sister is sick, behind in homework, and is trying to take care of other family issues that I can't tell you about. Please don't look at this as a sad story I promise she'll get to it. I look at it as a time to get to know us.  
1. We're twin girls  
2. 14  
3. Hate bullying  
4. Both have dyslexia AND ADHD (go figure)  
5. Spanish;Black  
6. Twilight PJO and Hunger Games  
7. I want no offense to anybody but I just don't like Harry Potter neither of us do  
8. Ik I probably lost half of my fans by saying that  
9. I'm going to have an Instagram n I want you guys to follow me (it'll be in my profile in about a week)  
10. We'll post more stories and we want you guys to check them out and just because the beginning is boring doesn't mean the whole story is READ ON we promise u we have some awesome stories; sometimes we go to bed and make random things that are really interesting and jot them down. Gods I'm just asking u to read them

See ya l8ter ?  
We will have another up soon don't loose hope✌? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾍ  
I? ﾟﾒﾚ?Leo


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys, I'm feeling better! As my sis told you I was sick the past couple of days and the others I was grounded because of my terrible grades, but I'm back. If I missed any of your request please tell me in a review or if u have any you could also tell me. I love seeing reviews from you guys it feels like we're actually connecting. I'll be on top of it more often and as you know, everything here belongs to Rick Riordan.

"Hercules,huh? Percy frowned. "That guy was like the Starbucks of Ancient Greece. Everywhere you turn-there he is." Percy;Mark of Athena

"Very slowly using two fingers, Annabeth drew her dagger. Instead of dropping it, she tossed it as far as she could into the water.

Octavian made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say toss it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Annabeth tried for a dumb-blonde smile, like:Oh, silly me. Nobody who knew her would have been fooled. But Octavian seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.

"You other two..." He pointed his blade a Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"

All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger.

"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced." Annabeth threw her arms around him. "I love you!"

"Guys," Hazel interrupted. She had a little smile on her face. "We need to hurry."

Down in the water, Octavian yelled, "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!"

"Tempting," Percy called down." Percy-Annabeth-Octavian;Mark of Athena

"I'm so glad you're here," Aphrodite said. "War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable. So there's really only one thing to do."

"Uh…and that is?" Annabeth ventured.

"Why, have tea and chat, obviously. Come with me!" Aphrodite;Mark of Athena

"Leo," Hazel gasped, "I can't—my arms—"

"Hazel," he said. "Do you trust me?"

"No!"

"Me neither," Leo admitted." Leo;Mark of Athena

"One basketball to rule them all," Leo muttered." Leo;Mark of Athena

[Frank]"Is there any good news?"

"Actually, yes," Leo said. "According to Festus, our flying table, Buford, made it back safely while we were in Charleston, so those eagles didn't get him. Unfortunately, he lost the laundry bag with your pants." "Dang it!" Leo;Mark of Athena

"Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment,as if the garment was stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?" Percy;Lightning Thief

"Braccas meas vescimini!"

I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant 'Eat my pants!" Percy;Lightning Theif

"You sir, are a genius, would your kind soul dedicate one of your master pieces to me?" Chubs

"You're alive!' Frank marvelled.

Percy frowned. 'The fall? That was nothing. I fell twice that far from the St Louis Arch.'

You did what?' Hazel asked." Percy-Hazel;Son of Neptune

"Frank gave him a look like, You won't believe this. 'The killer whale took us as far as the Columbia River. Then he passed the harness to a couple of twelve-foot sturgeons.'' Percy thought Frank had said surgeons. He had this weird image of giant doctors in scrubs and face masks, pulling their boat upstream. Then he realized Frank meant sturgeons, like the fish" Percy;Son of Neptune

"I am Cal," Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes! My brother!"

"Wow," Leo said. "That was almost three sentences, man! Way to go."Cal grunted, obviously pleased with himself.

"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "They make fun of you. But no matter. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. And the lady there—" He winked at Piper, but the wink was more like a facial seizure. "She "can cal me anything she she would like to have dinner with a famous demigod before we must destroy you?"

Piper made a sound like gagging on a cough drop. "That's… a truly horrifying offer." Piper-Leo;Last Hero

Awesomepants2000 the next chapter will be all Leo stuff because like you I love Leo but who wouldn't so hold on and I'll update it soon.

I nodded, looking at Rachel with respect. "You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush." Percy;Battle of the Labyrinth


	12. Chapter 12

Hey babes. It's Carter. Wow I haven't posted in a while. Sorry for that. It's summer happy summer everybody. I think I'm going to spend my summer at CHB this year again. Lol. Anyway I wanted to tell you guys Logan and I have an Instagram now. It's Fangirling7 and it would be nice if you would go follow us now. If you do please leave it in te review. Please help us get to 500 followers and we'll be posting again next week. Leave quotes you want us to post please. We're going to do a special chapter. It's gonna be all about love and all the PJO couples you love so much! Please review and remember to follow us at Fangirling7 on Instagram.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy: Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition.

Annabeth: Come back alive Seaweed Brain then we'll see.

-The Last Olympian

"If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head," I said, "I'd pick you." - Percy

-The Demigod Files

"You drool when you sleep."

-Annabeth

-The Lightning Theif

You're cute when you're worried,Your eyebrows get all scrunched together." -Annabeth Chase,

-The Last Olympian

"But thank you for rescuing me."

"Hey, no big deal. We're friends."

"You didn't believe I was dead?"

"Never." -Percy;Annabeth

-The Titans Cure

"I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym.

'Well?' Annabeth said.

'Um, who should I ask?'

She punched me in the gut. 'Me, Seaweed Brain.'

'Oh. Oh, right.'

So we went onto the dance floor, and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. I put one hand on Annabeth's hip, and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me.

. . .We shuffled around for a few minutes. I tried to concentrate on little things, like the crepe-paper streamers and the punch bowl - anything but the fact that Annabeth was taller than me, and my hands were sweaty and probably gross, and I kept stepping on her toes." -Percy

-Titans Curse

"Percy smiled at her - that sarcastic troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. His sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had six months ago - tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular. Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared." -Annabeth

-Mark of Athena

"Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty.

Seaweed Brain, she thought giddily.

Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought—"

Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement. Romans cried out. Some surged forward, but Reyna shouted, "Hold! Stand down!"

Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. She pushed her forearm against his throat. She didn't care what the Romans thought. A white-hot lump of anger expanded in her chest—a tumor of worry and bitterness that she'd been carrying around since last autumn.

"If you ever leave me again," she said, her eyes stinging, "I swear to all the gods—"

Percy had the nerve to laugh. Suddenly the lump of heated emotions melted inside Annabeth.

"Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you, too." Annabeth rose and helped him to his feet. She wanted to kiss him again so badly, but she managed to restrain herself."

-Annabeth;Percy

-Mark of Athena

"Enough," Reyna snapped. "Annabeth is what she says. She's here in peace. Besides…" She gave Annabeth a look of grudging respect. "Percy has spoken highly of you."

The undertones in Reyna's voice took Annabeth a moment to decipher. Percy looked down, suddenly interested in his cheeseburger. Annabeth's face felt hot. Oh, gods…Reyna had tried to make a move on Percy. That explained the tinge of bitterness, maybe even envy, in her words. Percy had turned her down for Annabeth. At that moment, Annabeth forgave her ridiculous boyfriend for everything he'd ever done wrong. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but she commanded

herself to stay cool." -Percy;Annabeth;Reyna

-Mark of Athena

"And," Annabeth continued, "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were twelve, Percy. Can you believe that?"

"No, he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"

She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"

"Okay, fine."

She leaned in and kissed: him a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones.

She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."

Percy wanted to tell her the same thing, but it seemed too small a comment. While he had been on the Roman side, he'd kept himself alive almost solely by thinking of Annabeth. I missed you didn't really cover that." -Percy;Annabeth

-Mark of Athena

"Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped," he said. "We've been scouring the ship. When Coach Hedge finds out- oh, gods, you've been here all night?"

"Frank!" Annabeth's ears were as red as strawberries. "We just came down here to talk. We fell asleep. Accidentally. That's it."

"Kissed a couple of times," Percy said. Annabeth glared at him. "Not helping!" Percy;Annabeth;Frank

-Mark of Athena

"Piper stayed down, pretending to be dazed, her hand stil gripping the club. Her face was pale, but she gave Jason a determined look, and he understood the message: Keep their attention. I'll brain them from behind. Cute, smart, and violent. Jason wished he remembered having her as a girlfriend." -Jason

-The Lost Hero

"Piper gripped his hand and followed him. "If I fall , you're catching me."

"Uh, sure." Jason hoped he wasn't blushing." -Jason;Piper

"After Piper ate, Jason encouraged her to get some sleep. Without another word, she curled up and put her head in his lap. In two seconds she was snoring. Jason looked up at Leo, who was obviously trying not to laugh." -Jason;Piper;Leo

-The Lost Hero

"Mostly she breathed in the sea air and thought about Percy. Gods forbid she ever had to break up with him. She'd never be able to visit the sea again without remembering her broken heart." -Annabeth

-Mark of Athena

"I won't sell it," Sammy said. "I promise! I'll just keep it as a token of your flavor."

Hazel forced a smile. "I think you mean token of my favor."

"There you are! We should get going. It's time for our next scene: Hedy Lamarr nearly dies of boredom in English class."

Sammy held out his elbow like a "gentleman, but Hazel pushed him away playfully. "Thanks for being there, Sammy."

"Miss Lamarr, I will always be there for you!" he said brightly. The two of them raced back into the schoolhouse." -Sammy;Hazel

-Mark of Athena

"Her head hit the ceiling. The rainclouds dissipated and melted into the water. The horn of plenty kept blasting out a clean torrent.

Piper pulled Jason closer and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

The words just poured out of her, like the water from the cornucopia. She couldn't tell what his reaction was, because then they were underwater."

-Piper;Jason

-Mark of Athena

"You were the hero that time."

"We can take turns," she suggested.

"I don't deserve you."

"You're not allowed to say that."

"Why not?"

"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up—"

Jason leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as if the world had switched to high definition.

"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid." -Jason;Piper

-Mark of Athena

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"

"You would've done the same for me."

-Percy;Annabeth

-The Last Olympian

THE ULTIMATE PERCABETH MOMENT!3333

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday." She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing. I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?" I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday. "Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement." Annabeth laughed. I thought for a second, then blew out the candle. We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed. Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

"I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft. I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

"Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled,

"Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders. "Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red. We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water. Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." -Percy;Annabeth;and basically the rest of the campers

-The Last Olympian

AND MY TOP 3 IS...

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." -Percy

-Mark of Athena

"Percy, let me go" she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above.

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened. "But-"

"Lead them!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I-I will."

Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.

"As long as we're together," she said.

She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw sunlight far, far above- maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.

Then Percy let go of his ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness." -Percy;Annabeth

- The Mark of Athena

"It's okay," he said. "We're together." He didn't say you're okay, or we're alive. After all they'd been through over the last year, he knew that the most important thing was that they were together. She loved him for saying that." -Annabeth

-The Mark of Athena

OKRY YOU GUYS SORRY I COULDN'T GET ALL OF THEM BUT I TRIED. AS YOU CAN SEE I SHIP PERCABETH (SORRY FOR THE REST OF YOU) BUT I LOVE ANNABETH AND I LOVE HOW SHE WAS LOOKING FOR HIM FOREVER AND SHE NEVER GAVE UP BUT WHEN SHE FINALLY FINDS HIM SHE DECIDES TO JUDO FLIP HIM XXD! THE FACT THAT TO HER THIS MAKES SENSE IS HILARIOUS! ANYWAY LOVE YOU GUYS BYE!


End file.
